


Worship

by Alixtii



Category: Actorfic, American Actor RPF, New Moon (2009) RPF, Real Person Fiction, Rock Music RPF, The Runaways (2010) RPF, The Runaways (Band)
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Angelic Salutation, Blasphemy, Christianity, Cunnilingus, Ephebophilia, F/F, Fantasy, Hail Mary, Imaginary Underaged Sex, Intelligence Kink, Lord's Prayer, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Nudity, Our Father, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, POV: Canon Character, POV: Kristen Stewart, Prayer, Religious Imagery, Russian Literature, Sacrilege, Secret Admirer, Secret Attraction, Secrets, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Underage - Freeform, Underage Character, Unreliable Narrator, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Worship, adoration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixtii/pseuds/Alixtii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the name of Dakota Fanning: Amen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ossweeoss](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ossweeoss).



> More are the names of God and infinite are the forms through which God may be approached. In whatever name and form you worship God, through them you will realise God.   
> \--Ramakrishna 

  
It's hard not to be in awe of Dakota. 

Kristen knows that, on some level, it's silly just how intimidated she is by the fifteen year-old girl. But Dakota's beautiful, super-smart, and quite possibly the best actor Kristen knows under the age of thirty, and it's difficult not to just fall at the girl's feet in worship. 

Kristen remembers that first day Dakota arrived on the  _New Moon_  set, lugging with her an annotated copy of _Crime and Punishment_. "For school?" Kristen had asked. 

Dakota had just flashed that winning smile, shook her head, and said something about how the archetypes of Hegelian and Nietzschean  _ubermenschen_  played out in Russian literature paralleling the modes of vampirism in twenty-first century urban fantasy. 

At least, that's what Kristen thinks Dakota said. Being around Dakota is always like that, racing to keep up with the younger girl, to not look ugly, stupid, or wooden just by virtue of standing next to her. 

And now that they've started filming  _The Runaways_ , it's every fucking day. Which is good for her performance, because Joan and Cherie are  _supposed_  to exude sexual tension, but Kristen's not sure how much she can stand it, being that close to Dakota every day, hanging out with her, and having to act normal around her, when all she wants to do is prostrate herself in supplicaton to Dakota's awesomeness. 

The tabloids announce to the world that Kristen's in love with her co-star, and she has to smile at them, since they've unintentionally gotten it right, even if they're wrong about just who it is. 

Every night, she says a prayer to Dakota, as her hand works its way between her legs:  _O Dakota, who art Dakota, Dakota be thy name._  She imagines making Dakota come-- _on Earth as it is in heaven_ \--her mouth at Dakota's clit, as she kneels naked in front of the girl, the slave giving tribute to her mistress, the worshipper to her goddess. 

She knows it is silly for her to feel that way about a fifteen-year-old girl, but Kristen can't help how she feels. So she just tries to bottle it up instead, keep a secret, so she won't ever have to feel the brunt of rejection when Dakota recoils away from her in disgust, since she knows she isn't worthy of Dakota. 

So she makes sure they're  _just friends_. Two very good friends, playing two different very good friends, in a movie which is deliberately playing up the homoerotic undercurrent of that friendship (and from when Cherie and Joan are on set at the same time, Kristen knows that's no fiction). Hell, they have a kiss scene coming up, one where's Kristen been informed in no uncertain terms she is  _not_  allowed to grope Dakota, because Dakota's only fifteen and needs to be protected (not that Kristen remembers anyone giving a fuck when  _she_ was fifteen; her male costars groped her and more and nobody seemed to care). 

Grope? That's only the beginning of what Kristen wants to do to Dakota. 

Kristen closes her eyes and imagines. 

"God, you're so tense," Dakota remarks, because has Kristen mentioned that Dakota's really fucking intelligent? Insightful, even. Dakota reaches up, putting her hands on either side of Kristen's neck, and begins working to work the tension out of Kristen's shoulders. 

And Kristen gets to drop to her knees, to the position she's always wanted to be in front of Dakota. "That's better, isn't it?" Dakota asks, even as Dakota has no clue just how much better it is. 

And then, in the course of the massage, Dakota leans over and kisses Kristen on the side of the neck. After she's done, she looks like she didn't realize what she was doing when she was doing, that she was pulled away by some force of the moment (although she could be pretending; Dakota's the greatest fucking actor of her generation, after all), because she has that deer in headlights look and starts muttering, "I'm sorry, I didn't meant to--" before Kristen grabs her and crashes her mouth against Dakota's. 

And fuck yeah, Kristen's groping Dakota; they never said anything about what she could do off the set. 

 _Give us this day our daily Dakota._  

It's so vivid, her prayers, like the ecstasy of Saint Teresa or something. She's on fire with desire, with lust, with adoration, praise, thanksgiving, penitence, oblation, petition. 

 _Hail Dakota, full of grace._  

Kristen opens her eyes. She's alone in her room, of course, her prayers unanswered. 

_Dakota have mercy._

 


End file.
